A Bluebell Amoung Dracula's
by PartOfTheDraculaClan
Summary: Vlad thinks everything is settled once his marriage to Adze is over, but with his luck another marrage is arranged, but this time he finds himself falling for her. Vlad/OC


Disclaimer – I do not own Young Dracula or any characters or sets from the series.

AN: This is my first fan-fiction oneshot and my first time on here and please don't yell at me if it's a bad concept. Sorry if it's not great I'm currently working on my writing technique.

(Viorica VEE-oh-ree-kah)

Walking back and forth on the dark wooden floor in the dim candle lit room his mind was racing. How could he tell her? His hearing spiked, footsteps echoing around his room, the wind rumbling outside and the sound of fork lightning shattering the black sky; for once it wasn't of the Dracula's doing. The rain was lashing on the window pane making it rattle and spit. Vlad continued to pace. He could just see her screaming at him and walking out now; Erin wouldn't cope with this. He was on his last warning, but after all she'd lied before, she wasn't innocent. She had never told him she was a slayer, breather and she wasn't a virgin. Vlad had got rid of one arranged marriage just to have another one lined up, but this time he didn't have a plan; no back-ups - no way of getting out.

Viorica Alexander, his future wife and Queen. Her family had a history of being unruly and never sticking to the beaten track and in an attempt to dispel the 'rumours', they're bringing a great deal of money to the Dracula's through this marriage. Things were different to last time, Vlad promised Erin to never leave her; he said he loved her but he couldn't help the way his words caught in his throat when Viorica looked at him. Both Vlad and Viorica were similar ages, he was 17 and she was 16, and she didn't want to ruin his relationship with Erin; which was a first for another vampire other than himself. Viorica was like Vlad, she wanted peace between slayers and vampires. Before they had both met, her brother was lost to a slayer; leaving his pregnant wife, Roxana, and two children without a leg to stand on. Vlad knew that much about Viorica, and every time he wanted to know more about her people had interfered.

Viorica, she was all Vlad could think about - her flawless porcelain skin, watery pale blue eyes, clean-cut sharp fangs and raven black hair that always tumbled loosely around her shoulders. Every time she crept into his mind, his thoughts took an indecent turn; his mind thinking of what he could do to her and how beautiful she must be underneath the laced dresses, but Erin's' face would always resurface, all because Vlad was starting to like another girl, Erin's eyes red and puffy from crying black spotted tears, her damp pink nose and her chapped lips with cracked dark red tones contrasting to the natural blush upon them. However, once again for Vlad, Viorica's blue eyes and slim-toned body came into his mind - replacing his thoughts of a heart-broken Erin.

He walked over to the foot of his coffin, fingers tracing over the velvet dark blue interior; thinking of what could happen here, his old coffin had been replaced with a brand new double coffin ready for his wedding night. The coffin was made of finest dark washed oak, with detailed carvings around the edges of the lid; the corners were studded with small silver rounded spikes. Vlad knew what Erin would think of him if he did marry Viorica and he knew what his father would think if he didn't; the only thing Vlad didn't know is what he would think of himself no matter what choice he made. Erin was everything, he found love in her, and he saw beauty in her warm flushed cheeks and soft pink lips. He loved the way her heart beat got quicker when they kissed and touched, curling up in the cold winter nights. The way her hair glistened and matted slightly after and her body covered in a fine mist of sweat. Another reason why he liked her was that she was supposed to be forbidden; the slayer and the vampire. What they did was forbidden but it was so right, the way Vlad's skin felt hot pressed against her small body; her lips swollen and pink from kissing and panting. Erin made him feel complete, in so many ways, he realised what he was feeling. It had been there all day, but he had been so distracted he forgot it was there and what it was, it was the need for Erin. The way he thought of her shot thoughts from his complicated mind to his groin. The ache for her was always there but more now than before.

Walking out of his room, the smell of dust and fabric hit his senses; he headed towards Erin's room the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet. Clicking his fingers just before he reached her room, the sound of the lock clicking into action was heard from his door, he didn't need people snooping in there. He knocked lightly on the door and listened through the door to see if he could hear her moving. He heard panting and a small gasp from inside the room, the creaking of the base of the coffin seemed louder now he was listening. Vlad growled, venom inside the tone, how dare she? He heard another gasp which was followed by a low moan. Vlad paced quietly, unsure of whether to burst in on Erin and her new lover or to just confront her when they weren't in the middle of it. Vlad knew he was engaged but there was no need to find another guy yet, who was it... he couldn't sense another breather so it was vampire. Bertrand? No he couldn't stand Erin. Who? Why not him, he was her boyfriend... why another vampire?

"Vampire fetish" Vlad muttered under his breath darkly. He guessed it was a girl thing due to some stupid sparkly vampire film that came out not to long ago.

He had enough, the gasps were louder and Erin's moans were obvious through the solid wood door. Vlad did the only thing he thought he should do. He stormed into her room, scowl upon his face. What he did see shocked him. There was Erin, in her coffin on her back, legs spread with her hand between her thighs and wearing nothing but an old small pink shirt. Her eyes shot open shocked to see Vlad in her doorway; she pulled her hand away and pulled the top down slightly trying to recover some of her modesty.

"Erin?" Vlad said slowly, what he saw he hadn't expected, but it turned him on so bad.

"I-I...Vlad, I wasn't...I mean..." Erin stuttered and tripped over her words her cheeks a dark red that seemed to creep down her body over her small curves.

"That's my job Erin" Vlad said while slowly crossing the room towards Erin, purposely taking his time and making her squirm under his gaze.

He got to her and knelt in the coffin in front of her, forcing her legs apart with his knees. He pushed her back and led on top of her, hovering himself above her by leaning on his hands.

"Vlad..." Erin just managed breath out "H-How can I help you..?" She bit her lip lightly out of lust her breathing coming out in harsh pants.

"Well" He said, a bad boy smirk playing on his lips "You can always carry on" Erin's eyes widened and her heart rated picked up even more "Or..." Vlad lent down and nipped her ear gently "Should I?" He whispered his voice husky, while his eyes went black.

Erin could just simply nod at him, her voice was nowhere to be found and her whole body was numb and tinging from Vlad being pressed so close to her. Vlad stood up causing Erin to sulk and stick her bottom lip out.

"Be patient baby" He chuckled lightly "I know you're begging for me, but wait a minute" Erin just blushed at him and continued to sulk at the lack of contact. Vlad quickly pulled his jacket off and pulled his red shirt over his head dumping it on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, throwing it on the pile. He walked slowly back to Erin who had sat watching him contently, the thoughts of what was about to happen running through her mind. His cold hands running over her skin, the sensations and feeling of him in her was always too much. She hadn't realised she been over thinking the dirty details and her hand had wandered back to its position from earlier. It's only when she got pushed onto her back, her mind stopped and her eyes flickered up to meet Vlad's, he was smirking.

"Enjoying yourself were we?" He chuckled again, and kissed her softly.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing and tugging on his dark brown hair. Vlad sucked and nipped on her bottom lip making her gasp, she opened her mouth and Vlad traced his tongue over her lip and slipped it into her mouth. Their tongues battled lightly before the kiss became more heated and passionate. Erin pushed her hips up and wrapped her legs around his waist, the pair grinding together to the same rhythm. Vlad's hand trailed over her sides and skimmed over her breast, her automatic response was to push back into his touch, he smirked into their kiss and pulled back to let Erin catch her breath. Her fingers fumbled around Vlad's jeans trying to undo the buttons quickly, but she was failing at doing it, so he undid the buttons and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one motion then kicked them outside the coffin. He looked at Erin's top, then her face, then back to her top. She laughed and pulled her top off over her head; leaving her in a small plain grey bra covered in little yellow and blue stars. He planted soft kisses along the edge of her bra, nipping and sucking as he did causing Erin to moan and once again push herself into his touch. She needed more, but Vlad was enjoying teasing her too much to do more, for now.

"Vlad...please...stop...teasing...me" Erin said between kisses.

"If that's what you want" He got up and walked over to Erin's drawers and pulled the bottom draw open. He searched through the draw and pulled a small cream coloured foil packet out of the draw, he kicked it shut and walked back to the coffin. Tearing the packet open he chucked it to Erin and smiled innocently at her, the smirk was evident in his eyes though. She pulled the condom out and slid it onto him; she dropped the wrapper over the side and knelt forward. She ran her hands over his thighs and took him in her mouth, sucking, Vlad watched her bob her head up and down. He threw his head back and moaned, knowing if she didn't stop soon he wouldn't last later. Grasping the hair on the back of her neck he pushed her lower, he moaned loud but stopped, hearing her gag he pulled her head up with a light tug and she just blushed when his eyes caught hers, she could tell he had enjoyed that.

"Ready?" Vlad said, voice a raw husky tone while his eyes were a deep black.

"Yeah..." Erin was just able to say before Vlad pushed her down and lined up, plunging into her fast and hard she threw her head back and moaned loud enough the whole castle would hear; the two of them were to occupied to care or notice.

Ingrid looked up at the ceiling and huffed. She hated it when Vlad and Erin were at it, all you could hear was them and the coffin creaking. She got up and headed to the cellar, grabbing a magazine on her way down. Bertrand had got the same idea and was reading 'Transylvania's Classical Traditions' again, while drinking a glass of 1873 sharp blood.

Awhile after they had finished Vlad had kissed Erin lightly, got dressed again and headed back to his room, Erin had fallen asleep shortly after they were done. While Vlad was sat in his coffin on his laptop, a present from Erin, his thoughts returned but this time he felt guilty. He had thought of Viorica while having sex with Erin. He knew that was wrong, on every level. That was the only reason he wasn't shy about it this time, he was normally gentle with Erin; he never acted the bad boy for Erin she liked the kind Vlad, he did the bad boy thing around Viorica because she liked the danger and the sheer sexiness of it all. He laughed quietly at his own thoughts.

Suddenly Vlad's thoughts were interrupted - "Vlad, we might have a plan" His head snapped around to see Erin swaying in the doorway, she was in loose grey faded jeans, a little grey scarf and the pink top she had been wear when Vlad burst into her room. She had a playful smile on her cherry pink lips. It reminded Vlad of the way Viorica looked at him when they first met; Viorica had looked up at him, her rose-tinted cheeks had darkened upon his wandering gaze. Vlad thought of when her blue eyes locked on his, her eyes wandered over his features taking in his appearance and she smiled; a true genuine smile. Not because he looked presentable and young, nor the power he held, nothing to do with his family's name; but because of him - and him alone.

"Vlad? Are you okay..." Erin's voice snatched him from his thoughts once again.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I-I" Vlad began to stutter his thoughts trailing causing him to forget "...I was thinking about earlier..." he smirked at her and she blushed. "Did you say something?"

Erin looked at him quizzing-ly, unsure of his excuse seeming he had no boner visible, but she chose not to push him "Yeah, Bertrand said he might be able to help you call of this marriage too..." her words quickly got quieter

"Erin...There's no point..." He said shutting his eyes, waiting for her to walk out; slamming the door behind her, but it didn't happen. Not yet at least.

Erin knew this was going to happen. The moment she saw Viorica; she had fine skin, vivid eyes and the darkest black hair. Bertrand had said Viorica's name was one of natural beauty. She knew Vlad was being different around her earlier, confident almost, he was acting the player. He was normally gentle and caring but now he was acting the bad boy. She hated to admit she kind of liked it.

"Erin..?" Vlad looked at her, his eyes full of doubt and concern; he was biting his bottom lip lightly.

"I..." She paused to gather her thoughts and to stop herself from crying "I need to talk to someone, before I talk to you..." Her eyes began to water.

"Erin! I can explain..." Vlad heard his voice falter he just hoped Erin didn't notice. She did; and it knocked her feelings for him.

"We both know you can't Vlad! I can spot a bad boy act when I see one" She said in a low angry tone. It wasn't the anger in her voice that worried him, it was the disappointment and hurt that was laced into her voice; and he knew, in that moment, it hurt him too. He wished he hadn't been so bold and obvious.

Erin looked deep into Vlad's eyes, trying to decide what he was thinking; before turning on her heel and storming out - Finally slamming the door behind her - The weather took that point as the time to tear the sky with lightning once more and the low growl of thunder was heard. Vlad just stood there, the silence and harsh atmosphere engulfing him; allowing his mind to wander and fall into small decollates.

He began to pace once more, before growing restless and lying in his coffin. He clicked his fingers and the coffin lid snapped shut, and he tried to fall asleep; it would be restless and full of troubled thoughts only to be lightly helped by a dark-haired woman.

Erin carefully weaved her way around the building until she reached the lower grounds. She slowly and carefully knocked on the heavy wooden door. She heard shuffling inside the room and the sound of a coffin being shut with a loud clank. The heavy door swung open, the old hinges screeching as it did. Ryan looked wide-eyed at his little sister stood watching him with bug eyes; Silent tears caressing her cheeks.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Ryan Growled out forcefully, if he had even laid a finger on her he'd turn him to dust.

"He wants the other girl...he's not going to fight back...t-t-the marriage...it's...he was just...acting." She choked the words out "It'll happen" She began to sob into the crook of her brother's neck.

- Over Night -

Light bathed her pale face, her breathing steady; her cheeks still had the black tear stains on her crestfallen face from the night's event. The black inky lines were the only sign of how broken she was feeling. Vlad sat lightly on the blood-red velvet and mahogany love-seat; his fingers swept over her soft and sleep ruffled golden toned blonde hair, moving it gently away from her eyes. His hands trailed over her body and he lightly stroked her leg. He could understand why he loved her so much; he rested his hand on her hair too long; forgetting the sun that was causing it to glisten. He snatched his hand back feeling the scorch from the suns gaze. It was in that moment Erin's eyes batted open, her eyelashes creating shadows over her pale cheeks, which were slowly going pink having seen Vlad sat watching her. She perched herself up to look into his eyes, he top had fallen down slightly revealing the top of her bra.

"We need to talk..." Vlad said quietly, words slightly mumbled together.

-x-X-x-

Cobwebs hung in-between well-polished gold goblets and brass metal sculptures on the mantel; the dust was captured on every silky lace line of the webs. Viorica looked around the dusky room, watching all the little specks of dust hanging in the air. Her pale blue eyes followed one speck, until the banner in front of her caught her eye. The Dracula Coat of Arms was upon it; the fine detail around the edge of the blood red dragon with wings spread wide the joints well defined in black thread, its chin held high; teeth bared, a sharp jagged smile on show. In its long claws was a cream and silver embroidered opal. The whole dragon was inside a gold ring at the base of the ring the dragons blood red tail wrapped around the gold. The Coat of Arms was similar to her coat of arms, in a way. Hers was inside a silver band with a black raven its chest facing north-east its wings out behind it; its beak facing the sky. In its claws a blue rose with the thorns wrapped all the way around the silver band. She wandered around the room again, her black knee-length lace skirt flowing nicely; her little black heels were clicking on the dark wooden floors with every curious step; she tugged the long sleeves on her black cotton jumper down to cover her hands, her pale blue nails only just showing. She was trying to ignore her thirst, she wasn't in the mood to drink but she knew she would have to, she had meant to ask Vlad of the soy blood he had, but she had forgot, she hated drinking from breathers and bottled blood was the same concept.

-x-X-x-

"Are you okay?" Erin asked Vlad, turning to face him fully.

"Surly I should be saying that to you" he said, a dark bitter tone entwining into his voice.

"Yeah, you should..." Her gaze drifted from him and settled anywhere but him. "Where's your fiancée then?" Erin said in a low dangerous voice.

"I'm not obsessed with her you know" Vlad tried state but it ended up sounding lame and un-convincing. She muttered something un-audible, even for Vlad's excellent hearing. He continued to scan her warm features; her rich blue eyes were still avoiding his dark blue ones.

"Erin? Please listen..." he paused seeing her look up at him, eyes wide and lost, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. "I can explain...why, why I can't call it off..."

"I-I...I know why Vlad" She whispered; as more tears glistened on her cheeks.

"No you don't..." Voice pleading, Vlad attempted again to make her see eye to eye.

"Then why?" Erin spat "It's obvious Vlad, the way you look at..." She began to cry, more than silent tears; her body wracked because of the sobs that escaped her lips.

"I'm not going to stop it because dad will just line up another woman; there are no more skeletons in cupboards...No staking...No running Erin, I'm sorry..." His voice came out steady, shocking both him and Erin.

"You...You Don't like her? More than me..?" Erin breathed out, the sobbing slowed and she hiccupped, making the unusual couple laugh quietly.

"No I don't" Vlad said sliding a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissing her lightly before pulling back and smiling lightly. He wasn't lying; he didn't like Viorica more than Erin. He just fancied her, it wasn't the same.

"Hey Vlad, Erin" Viorica walked into the small dark red candle lit lounge, her voice casual and friendly.

"Hi!" Vlad said back almost instantly, the same flirtatious and longing-ness returned; it showed in his eyes and was heard in his tone. Erin picked up on it, and she felt her stomach getting heavy and tying into knots.

"Hi..." Erin muttered back, it wasn't Viorica's fault. It was the Count's, and Vlad's. Vlad should be committed to his girlfriend, all though, she couldn't blame him. She was a breath-taking girl in a modest way.

"Vlad, Could I have a word with Erin...alone...?" She said lightly, pushing her black hair away from her face; revealing her shocking blue eyes and smooth pale cheek.

"Yeah of course" He got up to leave the room, giving a faint smile to Erin. As he walked past Viorica, he brushed his hand lightly against hers sending her a smirk as he did; her cheeks went the same shade as a pink summer rose; and he left the room, a smile upon his face, shutting the door behind him. Erin noticed the small gesture, and felt her composure slump she found it had to believe he didn't like her when he did things like that. Or was he just acting? Playing the part? The truth just didn't seem in her grasp.

"I'm sorry, for the situation you're in with Vlad..." Viorica looked at Erin, anxiety and fear showing in those ghostly pale eyes.

"It...It's not your fault, I understand you didn't want to do this" Erin smiled as a sign of understanding to the young girl in-front of her. She was stood awkwardly twirling a piece of her black hair around one finger, her other hand tugging on her jumper sleeve. Erin motioned for her to sit down next to her, and she carefully crossed the small room and carefully sat down, leaving a respectable but social gap.

"I am really sorry though... I don't mean to react the way I do around him, but you of all people must understand how..." She paused trying to think of the word making Erin laugh.

"Attractive?" Erin helped her out smiling; she knew Vlad was good looking every girl was jealous of her in school.

"Yeah that" Viorica giggled, a pretty natural laugh that didn't sound girlie or rough, just innocent and young; another plus to the dark-haired beauty.

They continued to chat and trade secrets for the next hour or so; the candles were burning low and the light was warm in the room come evening. The Dracula family were to dine that evening with the Alexander's to be their guests, so the pair had to say their good-byes.

"That was a nice chat, it was great to finally clear the air and get to know you" Viorica hugged Erin lightly and the girls both laughed at the moment.

"Yeah it was good, see you around" Erin left to get dinner as she wasn't invited to the big dinner; and Viorica headed to her room to change into an evening dress.

Heading up the dark wooden stairs Viorica headed off towards her room. Another wooden room with dark blue curtains hanging over the window, the walls had detailed paintings and immaculate engraved swords on display; her coffin was of rich and sturdy mahogany with dark blue silk lining. The lid had roses carved into the wood, the actual roses were maple wood, curling away from the roses were vines and thorns. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her under skirt, socks and finally her pale blue and black lace corset dress. As she began to tighten her corset she heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be her mother to help her dress she walked over to the door and opened it. She stood open mouthed to see Vlad on the other side, his dark brown hair curling lightly above his dark blue eyes.

"Hey" Vlad said eyes scanning her and the room behind her "Can I come in? If it's okay with you, Princess" He sent her another bad boy smirk.

Viorica blushed at his words and stepped aside letting him walk in, he hadn't seen this room before, well before it was re-decorated. He could understand why his dad had wanted her to sleep here.

"Why are you here Vlad, not that I mind of course..." She smiled shyly and saw his gaze soften and he walked towards her and held her hand.

"I just wanted to see you, you are that beautiful after all; do you want me to help you tighten your corset?" He smiled nicely and when she blushed he flashed her yet another bad boy smirk.

She giggled the same sweet innocent laugh "Please, it would help" a pink tinge powdered on her cheeks.

She turned around and placed her hand on the dark wooden wall while Vlad tugged on the ribbon that tightened the corset so it was as tight as it would go. Viorica was a slim girl but had enough weight on her so she didn't look skinny; just well-toned.

She pulled the long black lace skirt over her head and it settled over her underskirt, the long rose infused black lace complimented her porcelain skin and the pale blue and black ribbed corset pulled her waistline into perspective and her bust caught your eye. She pulled the little curlers out of her hair and let her hair fall into little clustered curls before tying it up partly to create a formal look; her dark hair framed her flawless skin and the blue corset brought out her pale blue eyes. The candle light made her long eyelashes cast shadows across her cheeks. She wandered over to her dresser and opened the top draw and pulled out her silk hooded cape that and a thin silver chain linking the two parts, she pulled it over her shoulders and did the clasp up; the clasp being her Crest. She went on to pull out a silver hair grip, with a pale blue rose that matched the one in her Crest and slid it into her hair. She turned around and finally took in Vlad's appearance, he was in his leather suit and a striped dark blue shirt; his dark hair was set just above his eyes.

"You look...just..." Vlad stood watching her, trying to take in the sight in-front of him; he looked as if he had been blinded by the sun.

"Is it okay? Is my hair too curly? I wish I could see myself in a mirror...I knew it'd be too much... I should have just..." Her words tumbled from her lips; voicing her concerns.

"You look amazing..." He only just managed to say it, he was lost for words.

She blushed as much as a possibly vampire could and walked over to him and slid her hand into his, and smiled shyly at him.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Vlad said simply, resting his other hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, we should" She smiled, looking at the ground so he wouldn't notice the creeping red blush that was back on her cheeks; he made her want to smile like a Cheshire cat for the whole evening.

The pair walked along the bannered walls, the fine embroidered patterns swirled and stitched into the dark fabric lining the harsh brick walls; the damp seeping through the cracks setting an icy chill into the air. The sound of their footsteps, a gentle timed pace, was bouncing off the walls; a scuttling beetle was heard from across the torch lit hall way. Nothing could put a downer on Vlad's mood now though.


End file.
